Target sight assemblies are commonly known in the art to aid the user of an archery bow for aiming purposes. Such sights include adjustment of the sight along two directions, i.e., horizontally and vertically. This compensates for variation in the way the archery bow is utilized. For example, each user will pull back and release the arrow differently which may cause the arrow to naturally be offset from center, and such sight assemblies can adjust for this offset.
Various target sights are known which utilize both forward and rearward adjustable sight pins which are to be aligned with the desired target. Exemplary of such sights are U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,823 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,158, both to Santiago. The patents disclose a front and rear adjustable sight system typically used on a hand gun or rifle which includes aligning a front sight bar between the rear sight assembly including spaced apart sight pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,728 in name of Young et al discloses an adjustable bow sight including a generally rectangular mounting plate having a first end spaced forwardly of the bow riser and a second end spaced rearwardly of the bow riser. The bow sight includes a front sight mounting bracket slidably mounted to the first end of the mounting plate. The front sight mounting bracket includes a pair of slots for adjustment along the mounting plate in the vertical or elevational direction. A front sight plate includes a front sight pin and is slidably mounted on the front sight mounting bracket. The front sight plate further includes a pair of slots for slidably adjusting the front sight pin in the lateral or windage direction. Similarly, a rear sight mounting bracket is slidably secured to the second end of the mounting plate and includes a pair of slots for adjusting the mounting bracket in the vertical or elevational direction. A rear sight plate is received on the mounting bracket and includes a pair of spaced apart upwardly extending rear sight pins for sight alignment with the front sight pin. The rear sight plate also has a pair of slots for adjusting the rear sight pins in the lateral or windage direction.